


Spread the News

by RoeDusk



Series: Legacy of Speed [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Barry's finally popped the question, and Iris said yes.





	

“She said yes!!!” A brilliant red blur declared, too fast for normal-speed people to even hear. Fortunately that wasn’t a problem for Jay Garrick, who pulled his head out of the back of his car.

“Barry?”

“She said yes! Iris said yes!” The red blur repeated excitedly as he struggled to stay in place.

“Congratulations!” Jay laughed, “You mind helping carry the groceries in when you go tell Joan?” Almost before he was done the statement the bags had been whisked inside.

“She said yes!” Barry told Joan excitedly, placing the last bag on the table.

“How wonderful!” Joan exclaimed in reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks!” Barry beamed at her before racing off.

“She said yes!”

“Gaaah!” Hal replied intelligently as he fell out of bed. Before he could recover he was pulled to his feet and engulfed in a bear hug. 

“Iris said yes!”

“Hey, finally?!” Green Lantern replied with a laugh, his friend’s happiness infectious. “Congratulations!”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Barry agreed, beaming, before running off again. Hal took the opportunity to roll back into bed.

Superman was in the middle of a conversation with Lois when Flash suddenly tackled him out of nowhere.

“She said yes!” the red blur exclaimed happily before glancing around, “Whoops, sorry.” then he was off again, “But she said yes!”

“He proposed to someone, I assume?” Lois commented, making Clark blush.

“Sorry about that.”

“No harm done, I just wish my my dream guy’d thought of that.”

“You’re a beautiful intelligent woman, Lois. I’m sure he’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Right…” Lois replied sarcastically, “So, Big Blue, back to things I can actually print in the paper.”

“She said yes!” Flash exclaimed as he blurred into visibility in the middle of the Batcave. Bruce glared at him, but it did nothing to dampen his mood. “I’m getting married!”

And with that, he was gone, but Batman allowed himself a small smile at the news.

“Shall I set out a disguise for the wedding?” Alfred asked mildly, stepping out of the elevator.

“No. I won’t be going,” Bruce replied, turning back to the case at hand.

“Of course. You can always meet her at the Christmas Party instead, sir,” Alfred replied blandly, and Bruce smirked.

“Something like that.”

“Max! Max! Iris said yes!” Barry exclaimed as he ran through the door into the other speedster’s livingroom. “We’re getting married!”

“You’d better be referring to you and Iris,” Max commented, “Because I’m not getting up in front of an altar with you.”

“Best day of my life,” the younger speedster continued happily, sinking into the couch in exhaustion.

“When was the last time you ate?” Max asked sharply, standing to grab something out of the pantry, “You’re running on empty.”

“You’ll be there, right?” Barry asked, accepting the food as it was handed to him. “I want you to be at the wedding.”

“Send me an invitation and I’ll see if I can find a suit,” Max replied, “I haven’t been to a wedding since Jay’s.”

“But you’ll come to Iris and mine?” Barry repeated, “You’re part of the family. We both want you there.”

“Yea, I’ll come,” Max replied, “Send me the card.”

“Thanks Max,” Barry smiled, finishing off the last plate and standing, “I’ll be back as soon as we’ve got them printed.”

“Remember to eat before taking off on a cross country roadtrip next time!” Max yelled after him as he disappeared. Kids.

(Somewhere in California, Ollie misses a shot because of Flash’s sudden arrival, and Dinah laughs at him as he and Barry do a happy dance while hugging.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> He's a little excited.
> 
> Remember to eat something before running up and down the entire east coast.


End file.
